


secret（27）

by for_my_universe



Series: secret [1]
Category: boxuan, 宇宙少女, 宣娜 - Fandom, 宣潇 - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:46:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_my_universe/pseuds/for_my_universe
Summary: 如果想和写手交流提意见，请到weibo/lofter：记于我的宇宙  留下评论。如果喜欢的话也希望点个赞噢！





	secret（27）

“你尽管去做你的事情。我永远会等你。”

“我只想要我们不要分开，永远不要。”

 

这是已经筋疲力尽的后夜里金知妍依偎在吴宣仪怀里，快要睡着时迷迷糊糊说的。  
迷迷糊糊间吐露出的心意却是在心里已经很坚定得连大山都砸不开的决心。  
抱紧了金知妍，吴宣仪没有说话，但是在黑暗中的眼眶却泛红得不像话，咬咬牙想努力憋回的泪水却划过她的脸颊滴在金知妍鼻翼上，温热的泪滴让入睡的金知妍浓长的睫毛一颤。  
连忙低头吻去可能会惊醒金知妍的泪珠，咸苦却又溶着爱情的甜蜜味道从舌尖蔓延进心里，心里的爱意像屋外初春的草地上的嫩草一样疯长。  
你会等我吗？  
可是你都不知道我要干什么啊。  
心里叹了一口气，吴宣仪自己也说不清楚是质疑还是欣喜，但她绝对要实现后面那一句——永远不分开。  
垂眸看着金知妍入睡后恬静可爱的睡颜，清冷乳白的月光在金知妍脸上碎开又簌簌滚落下来，绝美的容颜显得更加圣洁高贵。  
吴宣仪不禁看得出了神，已经平静下来的心里又泛起一涟涟的爱恋。

如果她还是当初的那个她，她绝对希望时间就此静止。  
可是，她心结未解仇恨未泯。  
等吴宣仪把那些事情都做完，她才能真的安心下来和金知妍永远在一起。  
等…又是等……

再令人留恋的夜晚也终究要迎来黎明。  
清晨的和暖阳光洋洋洒洒地透过落地窗玻璃，从遮得并不严实的窗帘边缘漏进来落在鼻尖相抵的二人脸上。  
金知妍先醒了过来。  
虽然作为Omega的体能没有alpha的好，但是昨晚她先睡下很久吴宣仪还是舍不得睡。  
浓密卷翘的睫毛抖了抖，金知妍睁开惺忪的睡眼，眼前的画面快让她几乎忘了呼吸忘了眨眼。  
一片不规则多边形灿金色光影打在吴宣仪因为入睡而显得温顺乖巧的侧脸上，光影将吴宣仪的清秀优越的五官映衬得淋漓尽致，相抵的鼻尖二人打出的气息混合缠绵后偷偷逸出到嘴边处。  
自己是被手长脚长的吴宣仪完全抱在怀里的，不着衣物的两具胴体尽夜交缠，就连睡醒时彼此的双腿也是以很舒服的姿势绞在了一起。  
眼前熟睡的爱人，感受着爱人身上的温热，鼻尖尽是爱人的味道，这一切如此的梦幻绚烂，美妙得几乎要让金知妍幸福地晕过去。  
金知妍要的自始至终也不过如此吧。  
她最想要的，都是她的吴宣仪而已。

不知道呆呆愣愣地出神看了沉睡的吴宣仪多久，回过神来想起昨晚的疯狂，金知妍微红着脸垂下眼睛滴溜溜地转了转眼珠子，那么累要让她多睡会才是.......  
看见正在照晒吴宣仪秀脸的阳光，意识到可能会打扰到睡眠质量，但又不想从吴宣仪温暖怀里出来，金知妍只好小心翼翼地从吴宣仪怀里抽手出来帮着遮挡阳光。  
小手努力抬高找到去往爱人脸上的光轨，白皙又娇小的手一掌切断掉来打扰吴宣仪睡觉的阳光。低头看着吴宣仪被笼罩在自己手的影子下的恬静睡脸，金知妍这才勾嘴微笑。  
一心为爱人遮阳的金知妍却好像没有发现自己半边脸也被已带上灼意的阳光照到了，只是痴痴地看着吴宣仪，心里一遍一遍地描绘着吴宣仪的脸廓。  
宣仪...宣仪.....  
不管是昨晚的迷乱还是现在的清醒，金知妍都只想呼唤她的名字，对她来说爱人的名字就是最动听的情话，仅仅吴宣仪三个字就快要贯穿占据了她的所有。  
看着吴宣仪比五年前不知道成熟了多少瘦削了多少的脸颊，金知妍的心揪疼成一团。  
这些年你是受了多少苦啊....我的宣仪......  
金知妍现在很后悔为什么没有从吴宣仪刚回来就好好珍惜跟她在一起的每一秒，自己当初明明理所应当的傲娇现在却觉得简直是做作地在浪费时间。  
心有不甘地撅起嘴，深情的眼神一转变为带着俏皮的小抱怨看着还在睡觉的吴宣仪，哼，都怪你.......就是怪你....依旧傲娇的金女士还是选择甩了这口锅。  
看着吴宣仪睡觉时微微嘟起的浅粉嘴唇，好像一块果汁软糖一样引诱着金知妍上来品尝。金知妍吞了吞口水，张开小口就要凶咬下去泄愤，可是真凑近又变成无比轻柔的蜻蜓点水。  
柔软细滑如棉花般的触感让金知妍不禁想要停留更久，沉醉地闭上双眼，又鬼使神差地张口含住吴宣仪的柔软细细品尝起来。  
被持续堵住嘴乱舔的吴宣仪在一阵窒息压迫感中醒了过来，因为鼻尖是金知妍的味道才不让她惊恐万分。  
半眯着眼看着自己一个人沉醉其中的金知妍，心里像被打翻了一整罐蜜浆一样甜腻，又努力忍着快要从嘴角溢出来的欢喜，任由金知妍含弄自己的唇瓣。  
金知妍不断探进的樱桃般沁香甜美的小舌像一条小蛇一样钻进吴宣仪的心底，在那最让吴宣仪最想好好珍惜的宝贵印象的收纳角中也争下了一席之地。  
好喜欢....  
吴宣仪静静闭上眼睛享受爱人的香吻，偷偷在调整好换气幅度让金知妍可以偷亲更久，想要将这一刻的美好永远刻印在自己脑里的光盘里。  
过了好一会儿，缺乏技术的金知妍终于也有些缺氧了，这才恋恋不舍地要退出来。  
感受到柔软香甜之物正在退离，吴宣仪赶忙急吮回金知妍正要退出的小舌。  
突然被强力吸回舌头的金知妍先是惊得眼珠子都瞪大双手撑着吴宣仪的胸膛想要挣脱，却是反抗无果，被意犹未尽的吴宣仪拥了回来亲了一顿痛快淋漓。  
可虽然吻得细腻缠绵，却又不带着过多情欲。  
不是干柴遇烈火的激情，而是带着互相安抚怜惜的疼爱之意。  
许久，察知到金知妍缺氧的紧急情况后吴宣仪这才不舍地松口离开那甘甜柔软之所。  
掩着被润湿吮得发红唇瓣收拾余味的金知妍一边大口呼吸新鲜空气一边嗔怒地瞪着眼前一脸笑意的吴宣仪。  
“你这个坏家伙！我看你早就醒了！”  
笑吟吟的吴宣仪没有去调笑金知妍，只是将金知妍揽回怀里，她有更重要的事情与金知妍说，  
“苞娜啊…”  
“嗯？”  
辨认出吴宣仪突然一本正经的语气，金知妍也轻咳一声，认真起来。  
“关于那天晚上那个女人…”  
想起那个堪称修罗场的晚会自己的言行历历在目，吴宣仪还是放心不下，心虚地开了口。  
“…我相信你的。”  
不等吴宣仪说完话金知妍就脸带正色地转过头看脸色很是为难的吴宣仪。  
“……苞娜…”  
她相信我，她还是相信我。  
吴宣仪感激得心脏狂跳眼睛发酸得快要流泪，将金知妍揽得更紧似要将她揉进自己。可是接下来的正话她却更加说不出口了，  
“我…我和程氏之间的事情还没有解决，我们……还不能…”  
“宣仪，你早该知道，我们两人应该一起面对这些的。这是五年前我就应该和你一起面对的事情，你却总要把这些艰苦藏起来独自消化，为什么我们不一起面对呢？”  
“苞娜…和程氏之间不是小打小闹，我不想让你知道和去面对这些邪恶和…我的事情……”  
“你还不是为了我才会受那么多苦....宣仪，我的心永远不会为了什么改变，它永远…”  
“想和你永远在一起。”  
“我爱你..…”  
金知妍将小脸贴在吴宣仪胸膛上，感受着吴宣仪因为自己说出的话狂跳躁动的心脏，一下一下的跳动都是那么好听。抬起的眼眸里满是能溺死吴宣仪的潋滟水光，这股柔情让吴宣仪心里骨子里都酥软起来。  
似水的柔情让吴宣仪红透的眼眶再也禁不住决堤的泪水，热滚滚的泪河冲刷下来滴到金知妍脸上唇上。  
金知妍的爱像能容纳万川出日月包星河的海洋一样将吴宣仪包围起来，吴宣仪望不见海的尽头是何处也不知道水的深度。  
她很久之前就问过老天爷，她怎么这么有福分拥有金知妍这样一个完美的伴侣。  
吴宣仪还是没能接受金知妍提的要求，经过程立事件之后她现在更加想把金知妍藏起来免受外界一切危险。  
她听不了金知妍和李露朵的建议，她不能。  
金知妍搂紧吴宣仪的细腰，双手滑过摩挲着吴宣仪光滑细致微微颤抖的脊背，将脸更深地埋进吴宣仪胸中，嘴里一遍遍地念着吴宣仪的名字。  
在这如此动情的时刻，吴宣仪依旧选择逃避开所有俗事，和金知妍无所顾忌地纵身跃进于再不可熄灭的情火之中。

时针滴滴答答转过一大截，在没有外界的打扰下吴宣仪和金知妍二人在房间里到处肆意尽情欢纵，直到大中午二人都饥肠辘辘，才弯曲着身子扶墙出了房间。吴宣仪还好一点只是疯狂抗议的肚子打鼓打得快要把她的肚皮掀开来，金知妍则是直接没力气走动了，只能在吴宣仪的揽抱搀扶下磕磕绊绊走到早已香气四溢摆满美食的餐桌前。  
李露朵冷静地坐着自顾自进食，有意无意抬起月牙弯般漂亮的眼眸观察对面两个黑眼圈光亮还跟饿死鬼一样狼吞虎咽还不忘给对方夹菜的人，细嚼着食物的嘴角若有若无地勾起来，垂下的眼眸却是实实在在地浮起笑意来。  
挺好的。能说开就好，阿选也真是的，如果我不说，你还想瞒到什么时候？你的Omega本来就应该知道这些的，你为了她活得如此辛苦，那她现在也应该要与你共同承担。  
李露朵和吴宣仪完全是两个不同的性格和观念，生于活于自由之国的她打小性格坦率，观念也较开明平等自由。  
她并不觉得吴宣仪这样算为了金知妍好，如果孟美岐学吴宣仪这样子对她可能要被她捶矮十厘米——这简直是不把她当伴侣来看  
凭什么要认为我们没有和你们同甘共苦的勇气？  
不过好在自家alpha是很合她口味心意的霸道直截了当风格。  
因为沉思出越发多的不满疑问而不自觉撅起的嘴在想起那个有时狂傲不羁得要上天有时憨厚如老农却能给她无穷尽安全感的大呆瓜时还是翘了起来。  
只是，自从离开她身边来到中国，李露朵心里头好像有什么总是放不下压在心底头似的不安。  
越来越烦躁不安的心情让李露朵食不下咽，嚼着嘴里的美食也觉得同嚼蜡般无味无趣，刚吞咽下一口食物时，身上的手机就“嘀嘀嘀”地响了起来。  
正埋头大干、嘴里塞满了辣炒年糕的吴宣仪猛地抬起头来，和李露朵几乎同时条件反射地瞳孔急剧收缩成针孔般大小，在这气温宜人的餐厅里两个人一身的寒毛却都直立立地竖了起来。  
李露朵手机响起的那是最紧急的求救声。  
这种声音和夜莺声一样都是只在吴宣仪孟美岐李露朵三人间形成的暗号协定，如今吴宣仪和李露朵正对面坐着吃饭，那么这个求救信息必定发自远在美国旧金山的——孟美岐。

**Author's Note:**

> 如果想和写手交流提意见，请到weibo/lofter：记于我的宇宙 留下评论。  
> 如果喜欢的话也希望点个赞噢！


End file.
